


Un simple temps de repos

by Isen33



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles Xavier is a Sweetheart, Cute, Drabble, Erik is with Charles, I Ship It, M/M, No Sex, Reading, Short One Shot, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isen33/pseuds/Isen33
Summary: Deux jeunes hommes côtes à côtes, profitant simplement d'un temps de repos ...





	Un simple temps de repos

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est un drabble dont j'ai eu l'idée au détour d'un profond moment d'ennui et à force de lire des Cherik.  
> Voici donc un tout pitit os sur Charles et Erik.  
> Bonne lecture :)

          Deux jeunes hommes étaient accolés sur un lit. L'un la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de l'autre. Il semblait comme bercé par la douce respiration de son ami. Ce dernier tournant les pages d'un livre qu'il lisait passivement, appliqué à ne pas déranger l'assoupi.

Ils passèrent un temps ainsi, à simplement se reposer, profitant de l'autre.

Puis, l'homme endormi releva lentement la tête. Il regarda de ses yeux océans le beau visage de son amant et, alors que celui-ci tournait une énième page, des lèvres veloutées vinrent se déposer sur les siennes.

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce drabble, j'espère avoir réussi la mission d'écrire une petite histoire en cent mots.  
> N'hésitez pas à venir en commentaire pour me dire ce que ous en avez pensé, je vous répondrai avec grand plaisir !
> 
> Da beusous !!!


End file.
